


one more time til i'm not in love

by Kallos83



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, but later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallos83/pseuds/Kallos83
Summary: The one where 'I love you' fills their heads but not the silenceorThey fall. Fall so hard and fast that when they land, it's the web of pain, miscommunication and feelings that catch them.





	one more time til i'm not in love

_It's in the moments in which passion culminates. The times they found their lips on the other's and themselves alone in bed the morning after._

_The sneaking off, the bated breaths, the muffled moans._

_The way their lips spoke of wanton acts and shameless intention._

_Clasped in a vice-grip, their hands gripped onto manifested emotion too tightly._

* * *

 

Sex.

It was something that JJ wasn't exactly unfamiliar with. Yet, when Simon's involved, he's suddenly fumbling and clumsy.

They're on his bed and Simon's all blushes and pale skin and just so _appealing_. His instincts jerk awake and his hands are steady and calm, the jittery and carelessness from before dissolving across his body.

In more control of his nerves, JJ allows things to hang on a beat too long, teasing Simon a little too much, building tension in the space between them.

It's only when Simon gives JJ a particularly yearning look that he decides that there should be none left.

"My god, this is exactly like-" JJ began, in between kisses.

Simon cuts him off, "fucking your hoodie?"

In hysterics, Jide sprays saliva all over Simon's bare chest.

"Why the fuck would I even do that? And second, I don't think I'd be this hard," said JJ, grazing his teeth against Simon's neck down to his shoulder.

The taller man takes a sharp breath, as JJ's hands pull at the waistband of Simon's trousers, a teasing grin pulling at the edges of his lips.

"Yeah, but you're into some weird shit," said Simon, admittedly turned on by the hickeys blossoming on his skin.

JJ pulls away for a moment, "so, you're saying you're weird?"

He yanks down Simon's trousers just as he says this, which leaves the moment to be a rather fitting time to discuss their premises of odd occurrences.

"So you're saying you're into me?" mutters Simon. He doesn't mean for it to be heard- it was more of a muse towards himself- but JJ's so close every breath is but a shout into his ear. "Your dick is in my hand, bro. A tad bit late for that innit?" JJ said, starting to stroke the other man.

He didn't know things could get so heated between them. It's the raw want from deep within their skin that lures and sends inklings of adventure and thrill shivering down their spines. The adrenaline rushing through their bodies and the unsatiated feeling of immediate pleasure that gets them rough and reckless.

His member is in Jide's mouth and Simon is a mess of moans. The smirk that JJ shoots him when he comes, bucking his hips and crying out so much so he has to throw his hand over his mouth, is cause for payback.

Which is how Simon ends up pressed up against JJ, the friction between their bodies a testament to the passionate grinds that meet in the middle.

"You know you don't have to swallow, right?" asks Simon, as Jide fucks him into an abyss. He slows down to laugh and replies sarcastically, "of course, I'm not gay!"

JJ doesn't slow down when Simon clenches down on him as a hearty laugh erupts through him.

It's a strange thing, to have these kinds of semi-casual conversations during sex, but Simon decides it's why they work as friends with benefits.

Scratching, biting, grasping, JJ allowed Simon to take him to the edge.

He's not even slightly annoyed when he looks up to see Simon wearing the same smile JJ threw him earlier.

Simon dismounts, tossing the condom across the room.

"Graceful," JJ adds, snorting as Simon slumps down beside him.

He feels a light shove to his side but is too worn out to retaliate.

JJ chuckles.

Turning to him, Simon shoots him a questioning glance. "I guess you're officially a sideman."

Laughing, Simon rolls out of JJ's bed, picking up his discarded clothes as he goes, "Oh, so you're gonna sleep with the rest of the guys too?"

"Aww," JJ coos, "are you jealous?"

Simon pauses at the door to roll his eyes, hopping into his trousers and looks up to say,

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Olatunji."

He bows mockingly and leaves the room, tugging on his shirt.

"As always," JJ shouts down the corridor, "shall we make an appointment for next Friday?"

Simon looks across the hall, "we'll see how it goes. My schedule's pretty," he trails off before winking, "tight."

His laughter follows him all the way to his room.

 _Oh my days_ , thought JJ.

He'd no idea how things had got to that point.

They'd been lamenting about being too lazy to go pick girls up and how pent up they were. It was late and their sleep-deprived minds wandered to sleeping with each other.

It was convenient, addictive and now it was the third or fourth time they'd done something like this.

But on a different note, they'd agreed that no one would know about this. They'd keep it between each other and if the circumstances called for it, denial was their goal-line defence.

They'd agreed that it was only to fill the gaps when masturbation wasn't enough and while they were still single.

That it was far from personal.

The sex got wilder and better each time they did it. There was no denying it and JJ didn't have a problem with that.

To be fair, he was still grappling with the fact that he was fucking his best friend, but it was fun and neither of them had any problems with it.

Except for the little things on Simon's part, who occasionally whined about sore muscles and shirts he couldn't wear because of the hickeys. But the man still bore his skin, tipping his head appetisingly and rocked against JJ so desperately it was otherworldly to think he wanted the opposite.

JJ didn't even know he could get turned on by a guy. He hadn't even thought Simon would want to do anything remotely gay. With  _him_ , to boot.

Pleading for no one to be roaming the corridors, JJ took to the shower, covered in come and perspiration.

Two hours later, JJ shows up to the sidemen meeting to plan for the upcoming podcast with the rest of the guys.

He merely exchanges an acknowledging glance with all of them, before jumping into the conversation.

It's like nothing happened and as far as the rest of the sidemen are concerned, nothing did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prefer wattpad?
> 
> [Read it here]  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/105807136-ksimon-disclose  
> [Profile]  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/aoiyay


End file.
